Fever
by reiei
Summary: Ia baru saja kembali setelah menyelesaikan sebuah kasus pembunuhan beberapa jam lalu. Kembali ke kantor, ia berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu sampai shift mereka habis dengan si pemuda, lalu pergi ke rumahnya bersama-sama setelahnya. Tapi ia tidak juga datang. /Alternate Timeline; Kaito & Shinichi as police detective/ RnR?


Well, just because I'm in the mood to write something haha

Read and enjoy it ^^

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-**

**WARNING:**

Shonen-ai

Shinichi & Kaito sebagai detektif polisi (just because I want to)

Cheesy? Entahlah

Don't like don't read

**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan & Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-**

Now, let's the story begin…

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

Jarum panjang jam hanya perlu berputar sekali lagi, dan shiftnya akan berakhir. Ia berusaha memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada laporan yang harus segera diselesaikannya dan bukannya pada suara detik jam yang terus berlalu. Bukan karena ia tidak betah berlama-lama di kantor, tempat ini sudah seperti rumah kedua –ataukah ketiga?– baginya. Hanya saja absennya sesosok pemuda sebaya yang biasa duduk di bilik di sebelahnya telah membuatnya tak sabaran.

Ia baru saja kembali setelah menyelesaikan sebuah kasus pembunuhan beberapa jam lalu. Ia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas pola percikan darah di TKP tadi. Kembali ke kantor, ia berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu sampai shift mereka habis dengan si pemuda, lalu pergi ke rumahnya bersama-sama setelahnya. Dia sudah bilang ingin pergi ke rumahnya pagi tadi, dan si pemuda mengiyakan dengan kalimat 'terserah padamu saja' yang bagi orang biasa akan terdengar acuh tak acuh. Tapi baginya, itu jawaban paling memuaskan minggu ini.

Yah, wajar saja, ini Sabtu malam. Hari dimana banyak pasangan kekasih menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah seminggu sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Untungnya ia dan sang kekasih bekerja di tempat yang sama, divisi yang sama lebih-lebih. Tapi tetap saja waktu berdua mereka rasanya masih kurang dengan banyaknya kasus yang harus mereka tangani. Tokyo memang bukan tempat yang aman.

Tapi rencananya tidak berjalan lancar karena sang kekasih harus menangani sebuah kasus perampokan yang baru saja terjadi. Bukan ingin sombong, tapi ia cukup yakin kekasihnya itu pasti bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Toh ia sudah jadi detektif terkenal sejak dulu. Sang Detektif dari Timur, ia tertawa kecil mengingat julukan sang kekasih dulu.

"Padahal dulu kami adalah musuh besar," gumamnya agak geli.

Kudo Shinichi, Sang Detektif dari Barat. Ya, itulah nama kekasihnya yang kini bekerja sebagai detektif polisi bersamanya di Kepolisian Beika. Dan kau bertanya siapa dia? Sudah jelas bukan? _Moonlight Thief_, Kaitou KID. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan Kuroba Kaito. Ia yakin dirinya yang dulu tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk menjadi detektif, apalagi bergabung dengan kepolisian. Tapi pada akhirnya ia bergabung juga. Karena ia sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia berpikir untuk mengakhiri karirnya sebagai pencuri. Tapi bukan berarti ia mengakhiri karirnya sebagai pesulap. Sesekali ia menjadi sang pesulap bertopeng yang dikenal dengan nama _Masquerade._ Sang pesulap ternama Jepang yang tak diketahui sosok aslinya. Bisa dibilang Kaitou KID versi tanpa pencurian. Ia tertawa kecil lagi mengingat hal itu, yang membuahkan sebuah lirikan dari rekan kerjanya yang seakan-akan ingin berkata bahwa ia mulai gila. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan kerlingan iseng.

Saat itulah sudut matanya menangkap sosok seorang pria paruh baya memasuki ruangan.

"Otsukare, Goda-san," sapanya seraya tersenyum.

"Ou, otsukare. Haaah aku ingin cepat pulang dan mandi. Badanku lengket karena harus mengejar perampok-perampok sialan itu," keluhnya seraya menghempaskan diri di kursinya.

Kaito menanggapinya dengan tertawa singkat, kini perhatiannya terfokus pada pintu masuk ruangan itu. Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan tidak ada orang lain yang melewati pintu itu. Aneh.

"Goda-san, anda tidak kembali bersama Kudo?" tanyanya, berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin meskipun ia agak khawatir.

"Haa? Kudo? Ah dia langsung pulang tadi. Sepertinya dia kelelahan setelah mengejar perampok itu. Padahal dia masih muda ahaha," jawab yang ditanya.

Setelah mendengar informasi itu, Kaito tak lagi mempedulikan ocehan detektif senior itu. Ia sudah cukup lama mengenal Shinichi, dan ia sangat tahu bahwa Shinichi tidak akan selelah itu hanya untuk mengejar seorang perampok. Pasti ada alasan lain yang membuatnya langsung pulang dan tidak kembali ke kantor.

Ia pun segera melesat keluar dari sana begitu shiftnya berakhir. Ia khawatir –bukan, sangat khawatir– karena ponsel Shinichi tidak dapat dihubungi. Ditambah lagi meskipun ia kini sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Shinichi dan berkali-kali mengetuk pintunya, tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari dalam rumah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan keahliannya dalam membobol kunci untuk masuk ke dalam rumah kekasihnya.

Begitu pintu itu terbuka, ia bisa melihat bahwa Shinichi memang ada di rumah. Tapi kenapa dia tidak menjawab panggilannya? Ia melangkah masuk, menyebutkan berjuta alasan atas apa yang dilakukannya atas nama 'rasa khawatir' terhadap Shinichi.

Dan disana, di sofa ruang tamu yang penuh rak buku, tergeletak sesosok pemuda berambut raven dengan kemeja kusut, rambut acak-acakan, keringat yang membuat kulitnya tampak berkilau di bawah lampu neon ruangan itu, napas yang memburu, dan wajah yang memerah karena temperatur badannya yang tinggi. Sejujurnya butuh tekad kuat Kaito untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak 'menyerang' pemuda yang tampak tengah sakit itu.

"Shin?" panggilnya lagi.

Pemuda yang dipanggil tampak terkejut, langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara dan bersiap di posisi bertahan. Ia tampak rileks kembali setelah tahu bahwa yang dilihatnya bukan orang asing tapi pemuda yang berwajah mirip dengannya. Dan Kaito tidak suka itu apa yang dilihatnya. Salah, bukan tidak suka, tapi ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Shinichi yang terlihat lemah dan tanpa pertahanan… Membuatnya merasa ia bisa 'memakan'nya tanpa mendapat perlawanan berarti. Ia menampar dirinya sendiri.

'Bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal macam itu, Kaito! Dia sedang sakit!' ia memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Kau tak seharusnya menerobos masuk ke rumah orang begitu saja, Kaito," protes Shinichi dengan suara serak seraya menyenderkan kembali kepalanya ke lengan sofa yang dipakainya berbaring.

"Aku tidak menerobos masuk, aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan mampir," sangkalnya seraya berjalan mendekat ke sofa.

"Kau tidak masuk menggunakan kunci, Kaito, kau membongkar kuncinya. Itu sama saja," ujar Shinichi dingin.

Kaito hanya mengangkat bahu. "Toh ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal itu 'kan?"

Shinichi menanggapi alasan itu dengan memutar bola matanya, tak tau lagi bagaimana harus menanggapi kebiasaan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kau sakit, Shin," Kaito memelototinya, bukan dengan kemarahan, hanya sedikit kekecewaan karena kekasihnya merahasiakan keadaannya.

"Tidak parah kok," Shinichi mengibaskan tangannya.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Shinichi, Kaito membopongnya –bridal style– ke kamar. Wajah Shinichi makin memerah karenanya, ia berontak, tapi lengan Kaito memeganginya erat. Tau bahwa usahanya sia-sia, ia akhirnya membiarkan hal itu seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kaito. Demam membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Kaito menurunkannya perlahan di atas tempat tidur, lalu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sambil memandanginya khawatir.

"Jangan memandangku dengan wajah seperti itu, aku tidak mau dikasihani," Shinichi merengut.

Kaito memajukan bibirnya, menggumamkan sesuatu soal khawatir pada keadaan Shinichi dan sejenisnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar itu. Shinichi pasti akan berpikir bahwa ia marah kalau saja Kaito tidak bilang bahwa ia akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk Shinichi. Dan meskipun Shinichi tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, sesungguhnya ia merasa senang. Senang karena tahu bahwa masih ada orang yang sangat peduli kepadanya… Ia merasa hangat menyelimutinya, dan matanya pun semakin berat.

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

"Oi, Shin? Shinichi…"

Ia mendengar suara samar yang memanggil namanya. Dan perlahan ia membuka matanya, mendapati wajah seseorang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari wajahnya. Refleks ia mendorong orang itu, membuatnya berteriak agak kaget dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Apa-apaan kau Shinichi?!" Kaito memelototinya tajam. Shinichi, yang belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, hanya memandanginya dengan wajah polos.

"….Kaito? Kau mengagetkanku."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" protes Kaito. "Ah sudahlah. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, tapi kau harus makan dan minum obat dulu sebelum tidur."

"Aku sedang tidak la—"

"Tidak ada protes, Shinichi. Atau kau mau aku suapi? Mouth-to-mouth, tentu saja," Kaito tersenyum manis. Terlalu manis sampai rasanya mematikan.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, terima kasih," jawabnya dingin. Ia berusaha mendudukkan diri dengan bersandar pada tumpukan bantalnya, menghiraukan rasa pusing yang langsung menyerang.

"Ah sayang sekali~ Padahal aku ingin melakukannya," Kaito memasang wajah kecewa.

Shinichi mendengus, melanjutkan menyuapkan bubur buatan Kaito ke mulutnya. Kaito mengeluarkan kata-kata manisnya untuk menyemangati Shinichi yang sedang makan, tapi tetap saja perut Shinichi tengah tidak bersahabat untuk menerima makanan. Ia hanya berhasil menghabiskan separuh buburnya sebelum benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Aku sudah kenyang…," ujar Shinichi seraya meletakkan kembali mangkuk buburnya di atas meja di samping tempat tidur.

"Kau yakin sudah kenyang hanya makan segitu?" Kaito memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak lapar. Dan jangan khawatir berlebihan seperti itu, Kaito."

Kaito tampak tidak suka, tapi ia tidak ingin memaksa. Masih untung Shinichi mau makan separuh.

"Baiklah. Sekarang waktunya minum obat," Kaito menyodorkan obat yang dimaksud pada Shinichi dengan tampang seperti membujuk anak kecil yang mau disuntik. Shinichi memukul kepalanya main-main, membuat Kaito protes atas perbuatannya. Dan ia menyambar obat itu dari tangan Kaito, menengguknya langsung dan menghabiskan segelas air putih yang ada di meja di sampingnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dibujuk untuk minum obat," ujarnya sebal.

Mendadak ia merasakan ada tangan yang mengangkat dagunya, dan tak lama kemudian ia bisa merasakan ada benda kasar dan hangat yang menyentuh ujung bibirnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia segera memukul kepala pelaku keisengan itu.

"Ada bubur yang tersisa disitu Shin, aku hanya ingin membersihkannya," jawab Kaito santai. Cengiran iseng jelas terpampang di wajahnya. Ia tampak puas.

Shinichi refleks memegang ujung bibirnya yang baru saja terjilat itu, mukanya semakin merah dan matanya memelotot ke arah Kaito. "Jangan berani melakukan hal bodoh macam itu lagi," ancamnya.

"Masih untung aku tidak melakukan 'hal bodoh' yang lebih dari itu 'kan? Habisnya Shin-_chan_ terlihat menggoda sekali kalau sedang demam~"

Shinichi kehilangan kata-kata. Ia sudah lama bersaman Kaito tapi tetap saja ia masih kesulitan menghadapi sikapnya yang seperti itu. Apalagi saat ini pesulap itu tengah memasang muka polos padahal sangat jelas bahwa intensinya tidak polos. Tak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah, ia menyelinap ke balik selimutnya. Ia berbaring membelakangi Kaito.

"Terima kasih atas bubur dan obatnya," ujarnya. "Kalau pulang jangan lupa kunci pintunya."

"Aku akan menginap malam ini. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan Shinichi dalam keadaan seperti ini kan?" Shinichi tidak melihat senyum Kaito, tapi ia bisa merasakannya.

"Lagipula—" Shinichi bisa merasakan berat tambahan di tempat tidurnya, dan tubuh yang menyelinap ke balik selimutnya, "—Sabtu malam seperti ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang disayang," Kaito nyengir lebar.

"Jangan lupa besok kita tidak libur, Kaito."

"Jangan mengingatkanku soal itu, Shiiin. Ah saying sekali polisi tidak libur di hari Minggu," protes Kaito. Shinichi membalasnya dengan 'jangan mulai protes mingguanmu itu lagi' yang membuat Kaito semakin bersungut-sungut. Adu mulut bukanlah hal yang tidak wajar bagi mereka, hal itu sudah biasa terjadi sejak dulu, bahkan sejak sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ia bisa merasakan telapak tangan Kaito yang tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia bisa mencium bau khas Kaito. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang seminggu ini hampir tak bisa disentuhnya karena banyaknya tugas mereka. Semua itu seakan menjadi selimut tambahan yang membuatnya merasa nyaman, meninabobokannya.

Ketika sinar matahari pagi menerobos dari jendela kamarnya, demam Shinichi sudah menguap pergi. Ia sangat lega, karena kerja dengan keadaan seperti kemarin sangat menguras tenaganya. Ia tersenyum memandangi wajah pemuda yang tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya, dan tiba-tiba ia ingin menjadikan ikan sebagai menu hari ini.

Sayangnya mendadak ponselnya berbunyi, mengabarkan ada kasus mendadak yang menunggu untuk ditangani. Ia segera menyeret Kaito yang baru saja terbangun karena bunyi ponselnya. Membuahkan protes dari Kaito karena Shinichi langsung menyuruhnya bersiap. Mereka pun bergegas, menyampar baju bersih dari lemari –karena toh ukuran baju Kaito dan Shinichi sama– dan berangkat ke kantor. Tapi sebelum Kaito berhasil membuka pintu apartemen Shinichi, pemuda yang berambut lebih rapi itu menarik lengan kirinya, membuatnya terpaksa berputar. Bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya sekejap, saling menekan satu sama lain, memberikan sedikit rasa yang mereka rindukan. Detik selanjutnya, Shinichi sudah melesat keluar dari apartemennnya.

"Tidak baik kalau kau masih mengantuk saat menangani kasus," dalih Shinichi. Tapi Kaito sebenarnya tidak peduli apapun alasan Shinichi melakukannya. Yang pasti hal itu telah berhasil membuatnya bersemangat sepanjang hari.

.

.

.

**.fin.**

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

Saya tau plotnya pasaran. Dan sepertinya peran KaiShin sebagai detektif polisi tidak banyak berpengaruh juga ke cerita ahaha. Mungkin kapan-kapan saya bikin cerita lain waktu mereka jadi polisi…. mungkin juga tidak. Anyway, terima kasih yang sudah baca~ Saya harap ada yang mau memberikan kritik/saran/masukan/flame/komentar/apapun, silahkan pencet tombol review di bawah~ ^^)/

Once again, thank you so much~ Matta ne!

* * *

NB: Edited. Terima kasih pada Rye-san yang sudah mengingatkan kalau Shin itu detektif dari timur dan bukan dari barat ahaha, gomenasai to arigatou n(_ _)n


End file.
